1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield device used in washing paint off a roller after the roller has been used in applying paint to a surface. More specifically, the shield device protects against the wash water and removed paint from spraying onto surrounding surfaces while the paint is being removed by directing a stream of wash water against the roller surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
In washing the paint off a paint roller after the painting is finished, the roller is either immersed several times in a bucket or buckets of water or a stream from a water hose is directed against the roller while the roller is held in an open area where the resulting spray will not harm the surroundings. These methods are rather messy and, in some cases, the worker prefers to discard the roller without going through the cleaning process. Consequently, if the worker does not wish to go through the messy cleaning operation, he has to use a new roller for the next painting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,970 describes a paint roller frame with spray shield and clean-up means. This device has a shield attached to the handle which protects against spraying paint while the roller is being rotated against the surface being painted. This is designed primarily for the painting operation and the sides of the shield have openings therein in which the ends of the axle of the roller are inserted and supported.
Patentee indicates that this shield may be used in a washing operation by directing a water hose against the roller and having the resultant spray from the revolving roller directed against the shield. However the shield covers only half of the roller and such an operation will result in half of the spray not being intercepted. To overcome this defect, patentee suggests that his device may be used in combination with "a spray box" by laying his device on the open top of the spray box whereby multiple jets from the spray box will be directed against the roller and thereby wash the paint from the roller. However, this requires a separate complex piece of equipment. Moreover, this requires the shield device of the patent which may not be available and which may not be desired by anyone not concerned with the small amount of spraying that may occur during painting.
It is desirable therefore that a simple device should be available into which the paint roller may be inserted and washed simply by directing a stream from a water hose against the roller.